civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Reynolds
Brian Reynolds (born 1968) is a well known computer strategy game designer, formerly of MicroProse and Firaxis Games. He now runs his own game development company, Big Huge Games where he is CEO and creative director, and is the chairman of the International Game Developers Association. He has played a major part in designing a number of multi-million selling games including Civilization II and Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri. Early life Reynolds was a gamer in high school, and a SysOp on Randolph School's (Huntsville, Alabama) PDP-11 mainframe computer. Reynolds briefly pursued graduate studies in Philosophy at the University of California, Berkeley. This influence is evident in the philosophical quotes assigned to the faction leaders in Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri. Career Reynolds initiated his game career with the now defunct Microprose where he worked as lead programmer for a number of graphic adventure games. These included Rex Nebular in 1992 and Return of the Phantom and Dragonsphere in 1993. It was at Microprose where Reynolds first worked with Sid Meier and the two collaberated on a strategy title by the name of Sid Meier's Colonization which was released in 1994. Reynolds went onto become lead designer on his next title where he worked with Douglas Kaufman to create a sequel to Sid Meier's Civilization. Civilization II was released in 1996 and sold multi-million copies. This success gave Reynolds a great deal of credibility within the games industry and was the stepping stone to him becoming a founding partner in Firaxis Games. Reynolds' first task at Firaxis games was his contribution to Sid Meier's Gettysburg in 1997, followed by the creation and design of Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri in 1998. Alpha Centauri was also popular, becoming his second multi-million selling title. In 2000 Reynolds left Firaxis games and sold his share in the company to become CEO of Big Huge Games. Contributions ]] Unknown to many, ''Civilization II, Sid Meier's Colonization and Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri were primarily his designs, not Sid Meier's. These games, however, borrow from Sid's original Civilization. Brian Reynolds' first big major break was the design of Sid Meier's Civilization II. Meier had created Civilization but had moved on to other projects. Microprose wanted to make a sequel and asked Reynolds to design it. MicroProse put Meier on retainer for consultational advice and for the use of his name. But Meier only had peripheral involvement in the sequel game. The sequel game was primarily designed by Reynolds and bore the subtitle "A Brian Reynolds' Design" in the introductory graphics screen. Reynolds' latest game is Rise of Legends, a real-time strategy game, published by Microsoft. Rise of Nations is Reynolds' first game under Big Huge Games. Personal Life Reynolds met his wife, who at the time was an elementary school teacher in Greenwich, Connecticut, at a live action role playing event in Washington DC. The two were married in August 1994 and due to Colonization being released in less than a month, had only a week long honeymoon. Together they have two sons, one born in October 1995 and the other in October 1997. Reynolds' sons often play video games, and, in addition to their father's latest project, they also play World of Warcraft together.Interview with Brian Reynolds at gamerdad.com Reynolds' uncle is Charles Kibler who is a producer at BreakAway Games. References * Brian Reynolds' profile at Big Huge Games * Interview with Brian Reynolds at IGN External links * '' profile}} Reynolds, Brian Reynolds, Brian Reynolds, Brian es:Brian Reynolds